


Hold On

by ulthyukjae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gay Panic, I love coffee shops, I’m sorry, M/M, This is so bland and generic, Zero characterization, changkyun’s just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Changkyun goes out for coffee without Jooheon and- hold on this looks like a date.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Oli (@thatolikid) on Twitter! This isn’t the best since I don’t write for Monsta X very often but I hope y’all enjoy it!

“Are we on a date right now?” Changkyun asked suddenly.

“I mean, do you want it to be one?” Jooheon answered uncertainly.

The two looked at each other from their seats at the coffee shop table they were currently sitting in. From a distance, this very much did seem like a date.

The two had snuck from the practice rooms to get a moment to themselves. Their manager was definitely going to chew them out for sneaking off and going off schedule but they were just tired.

Jooheon’s whispered invitation was all Changkyun needed to be convinced. The rapper’s smile definitely would have swayed the younger if he wasn’t already willing to go to the ends of the Earth for him.

Changkyun already had admitted to himself that he has feelings for Jooheon. He’s had them for awhile. 

A long while.

A very.

Very.

Long while.

The moment he walked in for No Mercy, he was smitten with the older, despite the hostile environment. Back then, it was just infatuation with how attractive Jooheon is.

But once the hostility had died down and the members, including Jooheon, had become comfortable with Changkyun, the older’s kind personality caused Changkyun’s feelings to involve into something romantic.

Changkyun didn’t slowly ease into his feelings either. No, the whole damn rug was pulled from under his feet by one glance of Jooheon’s smile and the gentle touch of his hand on Changkyun’s shoulder. 

Presently, Changkyun was floored with Jooheon’s question.

Of course Changkyun wants this to be a date but does _Jooheon_ want it to be one? Was Jooheon even gay? Does he even like boys? Changkyun sure as hell does but what about Jooheon?

“Changkyun-ah?” Jooheon’s soft voice pulled the younger from his spiral. “Do you want it to be a date?” The older seemed... nervous as he repeated his question. 

“W-well-“ Changkyun damned himself for stumbling over his words. “Do _you_ want it to be a date?”

The two sat there in silence as Jooheon mulled over his next choice of words. They sat there for a minute in silence.

Then another minute.

Then another.

At this point Changkyun was wanting to run out of the coffee shop and back to the safety of his bed. 

“I do,” Jooheon finales announced. “I do want this to be a date.”

“You do?” Changkyun immediately asked, incredulous. Jooheon wants this moment to be a date? With _Changkyun?_

Jooheon let out a soft puff of laughter. “Yes, I do. I’ve been wanting to take you on a date for a few months now.”

Changkyun had to have died. There was no way for this to be real.

Changkyun had died and gone to heaven.

Wait, no he wasn’t dead. Jooheon’s hand on his confirmed that he was in fact alive and experiencing this. 

“Now that you know what I think,” Jooheon spoke softly. His tone was as soft as the touch of his finger’s in Changkyun’s hand. “Do you want this to be a date?”

If this was a dream, Changkyun was going to be pissed when he wakes up.

But as they say: Live Your Dreams.

“I do want this to be a date,” Changkyun said. Jooheon immediately linked his fingers with Changkyun’s. The younger looked up and couldn’t help but to return the bright smile that was aimed at him. 

The smile for him.

He should’ve tried to sneak out for coffee with Jooheon sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> To leave requests, ask questions or just be friends, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchagmin_


End file.
